Middle Earth's Most Deadly Assassin
by Never must be forever
Summary: Raised and trained to be Middle Earth's most deadly and skilled assassin, Aica now takes on her most dangerous assignment yet; to assassinate the one who put in motion the plan that will be the destruction of her Lord and Master, in the heart of an Elven haven. But for her,things don't go exactly as planned. Eventual Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm stuck on my Prince Caspian story and have had this floating around for a little while. I hope you find this a little different and that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One

The depths of Mordor was one of the most dangerous places in Middle Earth. A place of nightmares and ghouls, not the home of a young elf. And, yet, the Dark Lord's most dangerous weapon was an elf. Aica had been born into the service of the Dark Lord. Deadly, skilled and never failing an assignment, she knew her place, yet knew nothing of what lay outside the sphere that she knew. Middle Earth only knew her as the silent assassin. None knew her age, gender, race or appearance. Deep beneath the lava covered earth was a series of caves, the home and training grounds of Middle Earth's most deadly assassin. The elleth in question was sat, cross-legged by a golden pool of lava. Her coal-black hair was cut to the nape of her neck and her eyes were shadowed, her skin darker than any other elf in Middle Earth. Dressed in black breeches, tunic and fingerless gloves, her feet were bare as she listened to the commands of her Master. 'There is an elf who lives amongst the farthest reaches of the elven kingdoms. He must be eliminated if we are to continue.' The pool before her transformed, showing her images. An elf fighting in the war many thousands of years before, the same elf with a family. After a moment the images faded, leaving the pool, once again golden.  
She rose gracefully to her feet and crossed silently to a cloth-covered table. Carefully she drew back the cloth, revealing her arsenal of weapons. Daggers and knives of various shapes and sizes, two long curved knives and a bow and quiver. With practised fingers she strapped each weapon to her body. Two leather straps crossed her chest, holding many of her knives, her boots held a dagger each and a third was strapped to the back of her waist. Her tunic held a dagger in each sleeve. She shrugged on a sleeveless, hooded jacket and tied the fastenings at the front. She pulled her soft boots onto her feet before finally attaching her two long knives and bow and quiver to her back. On silent feet she walked the caverns to one of the exits, the one where her horse was. Halroch, like his mistress knew the trails of Middle Earth better than most. As she approached her horse, he turned his dusky head towards her, letting out a soft whinny. The stallion wore only a bridle, for a saddle was not required for his skilled rider. Aica ran a hand down the horse's sleek, black face, before swinging herself into his back. 'Come on, boy. Let's go get ourselves an elven lord.'  
Horse and rider left Mordor at a gallop, Halroch would carry his mistress to the ends of the earth and beyond if she asked it. The wind ruffled Aica's hair as they galloped on the outskirts of the kingdom of Gondor. The ride would take them two weeks if they took the most direct route. However, they would not take the most direct route, so their journey would most likely take three to four weeks. Aica knew how to stay hidden, stay out of the way, and how to completely avoid people.  
As the weeks passed Aica and Halroch journeyed on. Aica knew her task and knew that she could not fail if she was to please her master. Never before had she had failed in an assassination, and she didn't plan to start now. Finally they topped a hill and looked out over the elven realm of Rivendell. Aica had to catch her breath at the beauty of the place, she had lived in or around Mordor for her entire life, so to see such a place that was a whole world away from what see was used to took her breath away. a neigh from her horse brought her back to reality. 'Al right, all right. I get it boy. I have a job to do.' The young elf slid gracefully from her horse. 'I'll see you soon my friend.' The horse butted her once before trotting off. Aica turned back to view Rivendell and took a deep breath.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell was pacing his study. It had been many weeks since he had seen the vision of the young elleth sent to assassinate him, riding out from Mordor on a dark steed. The girl herself was not dark, just influenced by the world that she had been raised in. It was his hope that she would be able to help on the quest that was to come, that she was not solely bound to Sauron. A sharp rap on the door interrupted his musings. 'Enter!' Gandalf stepped into the open study. 'Any news?' He asked.  
'None, yet I know she comes.'Elrond sighed.  
'What is the Dark Lord's plan?' Gandalf pondered. He turned back to the elf, just in time to see a dark shadow drop down behind him. Gandalf pulled Elrond out of the way, before using his staff to disarm the assassin. The girl moved easily on her feet, turning the confrontation into a dance. Strands of her black hair fell across her face as she pulled one of her knives from it's sheath on her back, which Gandalf also batted away. Aica snarled, lunging for her weapons. Gandalf had anticipated this, and blocked her with his staff, sending her to the floor. 'I think that's enough, child.' He said calmly.  
Aica rolled onto her knees, before carefully pushing herself to her feet. Elrond had retrieved her blades and placed them on his desk. 'I think you should explain yourself child.'  
'Why?' Aica spat. 'Because I am only doing what I have been ordered to to? What I have been trained to do?' Her dark eyes flicked between the Istar and the elven lord.  
Elrond sighed and turned to Gandalf. 'To use a child for such a use...' He trailed off, before turning to look at Aica again. 'How long have you been in his service?'  
'What is it to you?' Aica hissed.  
'A way to help you.' Elrond stated simply. 'I believe you are bound to the Dark Lord because you know no other path.' He turned sincerely towards her. 'I believe that you can help us rid this land of him.'  
'But you can never take away the marks he left on my skin?' Aica wrenched back her right sleeve to reveal a dark brand embedded in her skin.  
Gandalf sucked in a breath and stepped towards the elleth, taking her arm in his hands. 'How long have you had this?'  
'My entire life.' Aica replied, looking between the two. 'I'm 240.' Elrond sat down heavily. 'To have lived so much at such a young age.'  
'What will you do to me?' For the first time in her life Aica's voice was fearful.

After Elrond and Gandalf had relieved Aica of all her weapons they had her escorted to a guest room, where she was to remain until the sent for her. 'What are we to do with her?' Elrond asked. 'Can the Dark Lord find her here?'  
'No.' Gandalf replied. 'She is bound to him through duty alone. That brand signifies that he trusts her, enough that he does not keep a watchful eye on her.'  
'And when she does not return to him?'  
'Then she will be dead to him. If she does return she will be killed for failing in her assassination of you. He will not, can not trace her.' Gandalf stared out of the window.  
'Do you think she will help us? That we can trust her?'  
'I don't think we, or her, have a choice.' Gandalf began to pace. 'She may be the enemies' most dangerous weapon, but she could also be key to his downfall.'  
'You do not think the Ring...'  
'No!' Gandalf interrupted. 'No, the Ring has no influence over her, if anything it is the key to her release.'  
'What do you mean?' Elrond asked curiously.  
'The girl holds no desires and just being near the Ring could cause light and goodness to fill her heart.'  
'You think we should send her with them?'  
'I think we don't have a choice.'

Aica sat cross-legged on the bed in the chambers she had been given, deep in thought. Never before has she failed in an assassination attempt, this was a first for her. She could not return to her master, she would be killed for sure, but staying in this place...she didn't know. The door open and Lord Elrond and Gandalf entered the room. Aica looked up at them. 'We need to know child.' Elrond began. 'Will you help us?'  
'Help you with what?'  
'To bring an end to your master.' Gandalf finished.  
'And what makes you think I'll do that.' Aica scoffed.  
'Because you are bound to him only through duty.' Elrond continue. 'It is my belief that you long for something more that what you know.'  
Aica sighed. 'Give me time to consider it. Return this evening and I shall give you my answer.' Elrond bowed his head and the two left. Aica remained cross-legged on the bed. What should she do? All she had ever known was to serve the Dark Lord, to betray him now... if she made that decision she could never return to the life she once had, but was it worth it to sacrifice everything she knew for the sake of peace in Middle Earth?

By the time Elrond and Gandalf returned at sundown Aica had made her decision. She had spent the day in the same position on the bed, legs crossed, pondering all the pros and cons of betraying her master and helping in his downfall. The pair waited for the girl to speak. 'I have made my decision. I will help you in this mission, on the condition that I am bound to none and my past and my crimes are revealed to none.'  
'We accept your conditions, we are grateful to have your aid.' Elrond said. Aica nodded once. 'Gandalf shall fetch in the morn and take you to meet those whom you will be travelling with.' The pair exited the room, relieved. 'She will be a great asset and an advantage the Dark Lord will not anticipate.' Elrond said once the door had closed.  
'Let's hope she keeps her word and does not betray us.' Gandalf finished.

The next morn Gandalf arrived at Aica's room, bearing her weapons. 'I thought you may like these back.' Aica nodded curtly to him as she pulled her knife straps over her body and pulled her jacket on, before attaching her other weapons to her. Gandalf then led her through the halls of Rivendell, towards the training grounds, where the Fellowship was already gathered. Elrond was with them, explaining what little he could about their new companion, without giving too much away.  
Gandalf and Aica arrived at the training grounds just in time to hear Boromir's complaint. 'My Lord, you expect us to travel with a woman?'  
'She is...' Elrond was interrupted by the thud on a knife embedding itself into the ground, inches away from Boromir's right foot.  
'Next time, I won't miss.' Aica snarled as she strode forward to retrieve it. Boromir to a nervous step backwards.  
Gandalf cleared his throat, bringing Aica's attention to him. Aica just shrugged, she had no problem threatening people. The rest of the Fellowship regarded Aica curiously, they had never seen an elf like her, short hair, eyes, hair and skin darker than any elf any of them had ever encountered.  
Elrond introduced the Fellowship to Aica who eyed each of them with suspicion. Boromir was still muttering to himself about travelling with a woman, even an elf, but Aica wisely chose to ignore him. As the Fellowship dispersed Elrond turned to Aica. 'I wish you to spend a day or two with each of the group, to get to know them a little.' He held up a hand when Aica opened her mouth. 'Please, do not argue with me on this, it will benefit you all in the long term.' At this final word her swept away.

* * *

**Aica means Fell or Terrible and Halroch means Shade Horse. Any questions PM me or dump it in a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to reviews:  
Hellokitty92398- I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
Guest- Glad you think so. Here's that next chapter.  
Kadee son 12345: Here's the update for you.  
And a Happy New Year to all my readers.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Aica did as Elrond bid and spent the next week or two getting to know each member of the Fellowship. The first focus of her attention were the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Aica sat silently, listening to them recount tales that they had heard, adventures they had made up, pranks they had pulled off. Aica's face remained expressionless, despite the fun the two seemed to have had. 'What about you, My Lady?' Pippin asked gently. 'What's your story?'  
'First, don't call me that, I have a name.' Aica started. 'I hail from a land far from here. I can here for no other reason than to meet others of my kind.'  
'What about your family?' Merry asked.  
'What family, I have no family.' Aica replied. 'I do not get close to people, so don't expect me to trust you. I suggest you do not trust me either.'  
Merry and Pippin exchanged a curious look. 'What are your reasonings behind this My l... Aica.'  
'My reasons are my own.' Aica replied harshly. 'I suggest for your own good that you do not pry.' With that Aica rose and walked away on silent feet.  
'How does she move so silently?' Pippin wondered to Merry.  
'I don't know Pip, I really don't know.'

Frodo and Sam were more considerate towards Aica in their questioning. They told her of Bilbo's journeys with the dwarves as well as Frodo's own longing to go on an adventure. They wanted tales of Aica's own adventures, they refused to believe that she she had never been on one, considering her talents with weapons. So Aica told them of some of the lands she had visited; Gondor, Rohan and Eriador were just a few of them, but she did not tell them what she did there. 'What was the most beautiful land you have visited?' Sam asked her.  
Aica sat considering this for a moment. 'Never have I spent enough time in one place to consider it's beauty.'  
'Why not?' Frodo asked.  
'Should I have done? I never had a reason to stay in one place longer than necessary, usually only a day or two.' Aica replied.  
'Surely you could not have wrapped up your business in that time?' Sam said in surprise.  
'My business was my own, the time frame I had to complete it was also my own.' Aica replied.  
Sam and Frodo exchanged a look, much like Merry and Pippin had done. Never before had they met one so mysterious, who could dodge questions with such ease.

Gimli found Aica's lack of distaste for his race refreshing, even if she was hostile to him, she was hostile to everyone. He wasn't sure what he should talk about, he steered away from his hatred of elves, gruffly reciting some of the old tales he knew as well as some about his past. Aica sat, staring off into the distance. Gimli wasn't sure if she was still listening, but he continued anyway. Truthfully Aica was listening to the dwarf. Dwarves were one of the races she had spent a lot less time around, so she knew little of their history from the way they told it, even if she did know their language. 'What about you laddie?'  
Aica turned her dark eyes on Gimli. 'What did you just call me?' She asked.  
'Uh, laddie. You ain't like no lady I've ever met.' Gimli replied quiet and gruff. 'I thought, that, well, you don't like it when the man insults you, so...'  
'No, it's okay Gimli. I'm glad that at least one of you has the sense to see that I can handle myself.'  
'I will admit, the way you handle the lad made me chuckle a little.'

'I do not like people thinking that I am weak and judging me before they even know me. I never let anyone in for that very reason. Excuse me master Dwarf, I do not wish to burden you further.' With that Aica rose and strode away.

Aica found Aragorn an interesting character to talk to. In some ways he acted like nobility, in others he was a typical ranger. His views on Aica accompanying them were not as strong a Boromir's however he was concerned that she would not be able to cope with the quest. Aica had stormed off as soon as he said this and refused to talk to him again until he apologised sincerely. After his apology Aragorn spoke of his days as a ranger, a life that was constantly on the move. As with the others Aica sat listening to him. She knew many of the places he spoke of, he even spoke of one of her assassinations, although he did not know he was speaking to the assassin herself. Finally he asked her a question that she had no choice but to answer. 'Why do you carry so many weapons?'

'Because I know their uses and I feel much more comfortable carrying the all. Does it bother you?'  
'I will say that it makes me feel a little uneasy, no offence intended My Lady, for never before have I seen one who carries so many blades.'  
'What is this 'My Lady' stuff?' Aica demanded. 'I am no lady, nor shall I ever be one.'  
'Forgive me, once again I did not mean to offend, I only meant it as a sign of respect.'  
Aica rose swiftly to her feet. 'Do not respect me when you do not know me.' She snapped before striding off.

One of Aica's most interesting discussions was with Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. He too had an opinion on her travelling with them, but wisely chose not to state it. He was surprised when she told him she knew little of their people's history and the elven realms. So, that was what he spoke of, the histories and the cultures.  
As he spoke Legolas took the time to study Aica, he had never met an elf like her, not one who cut their hair short, shorter even than many of the race of men did. When Aica told him that she had never been to Rivendell before, he insisted on giving her a tour, despite her objections. After they went to the archery field. While Legolas practised his archery, Aica tossed her knives, with deadly accuracy, into the centre of another target. 'Whom was it who trained you.' Legolas asked after a little while.  
'I trained myself.' Aica replied shortly. 'There was never one to train me.'  
'Well, if you trained yourself, then you did a fine job of it.'  
'I had no choice. It was either train myself or die.' Aica replied, pulling her knives from the target.  
'I'm sure that was not the case.' Legolas said gently.  
'If you looked into my past you would that is not true.' Aica stared at him with her dark eyes. 'If you looked into my past you would not believe it.' With that she left the archery field, leaving Legolas wondering what she meant.

Despite extensive searching Aica could not find Boromir when the time came for her to talk with him. It didn't really surprise her, she hadn't been the most open, forthcoming person when they were introduced, threatening him probably hadn't helped her cause. After several hours of searching Aica resigned herself and headed to Elrond's study. 'He refuses to speak to me.'  
Elrond looked up at the accented voice of the Dark Lord's former assassin. 'What do you expect?' He replied calmly. 'You did frighten him out of his very wits when you first met.'  
Aica sighed. 'This was your idea in the first place.' She accused. 'You were the one who wanted me to get to know them, not me.'  
Elrond turned back to the letter he was composing and picked up his quill again. 'The son of Gondor is in the West Pavilion, I suggest you go and tell him you mean no harm.'  
Aica strode out of the study muttering to herself. 'I really don't see the point of all this.'

Aica made her way through the gardens to the West Pavilion. Sure enough Boromir was there, his back to her. Aica crossed to him on silent feet. 'If I ever hear you say that I am weak, I will not hesitate to slit your throat.' Boromir jumped about a foot in the air when Aica spoke.  
'I never meant any harm by it My Lady.'  
'Oh, really? I know you do not think me strong enough, both physically and mentally, to be a part of this quest. I assure you, you are wrong.'  
'Why do I doubt that?' Boromir muttered to himself.  
In a split-second Aica had him pinned against one of the pillars, knife to his neck. 'You seem to forget, Boromir, son of Denathor, that I am an elf, and so can hear every little thing you say. I trust that you will not speak of me this way again, lest you wish to feel the steel of my blade.' Aica released the man, letting him fall to the floor. 'Good day to you.' With that she strode off.

Aica took to avoiding most of the Fellowship, particularly Boromir. Legolas tried to engage her in conversation multiple times, but Aica always managed to slip away before he got very far. She would exchange a stern greeting with Gimli and Aragorn each day. Frodo and Sam would give her wide smiles each time they saw her, in return she would nod her head in a civil greeting. Merry and Pippin were constantly trying to get Aica to smile and laugh, something which she had never done in her entire life. She spent most of her time away from the main compound of Rivendell, among the trees. All the time she was thinking, assessing the strengths and weaknesses of each of those she would be travelling with. The Hobbits were unskilled fighters, but their small stature and large hearts would be beneficial to them. Aragorn was a skilled swordsman and protective of those around him, however sometimes he was a little overprotective. Legolas was an excellent archer and had skill with blades, yet Aica could tell that he was not used to travelling with such a mix of companions. Gimli was ferocious in battle and deadly, but he was headstrong. Boromir was skilled in fighting but his prejudices played against him in many ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**TimeDWLord: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.  
Kadee son 12345: Fear not, **_**Mellonamin**_ **, here is the next chapter.**

_**This means that the characters are speaking elvish.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Fellowship lingered in Rivendell for a month after Aica's arrival. In that time Aica remained tight-lipped about her past. She found out all she could about her companions, but would let none get close to her.

The day of their departure, Aica was awake before the sun. She rose from her bed in her guest rooms and dressed in the clothes she had arrived in, before fastening on her weapons. A knock at the door made her look up. 'Aica, meet us in the courtyard in fifteen minutes, we are preparing to leave.' Gandalf called through the door, before heading off down the hall.  
Aica sighed and slid her last two knives into their sheaths. Finally she left her room and made her way through the halls of Rivendell to the front courtyard. Most of the Fellowship were already there, they were just waiting on Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. The trio emerged a few moments later, Boromir still yawning. As soon as he laid eyes on Aica, who was stood by Sam, he hurried to stand be Legolas, who was on the opposite side of the group to the elleth. Lord Elrond and a company of those who lived in Rivendell came out to see them off. 'The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you. '  
'The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer.' Gandalf spoke up.  
Frodo looked around nervously, before stepping off towards the gate. As he stepped out of the gate he whispered to Gandalf. 'Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?'  
Gandalf placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder before replying. 'Left.'  
Frodo took a deep breath before taking the left-hand path.

The group hiked for many leagues that day.,over hills and rivers and through woodland. They set up camp that night in a glade deep in the woods. They split the night into five shifts, each shift covered by two members of the Fellowship. Aica was assigned to the final watch with Aragorn.  
When Aragorn awoke for his watch he discovered Aica's bedroll was empty. Boromir and Pippin were sat by the fire. He rose from his bedroll and crossed the glade to them . 'Where's Aica?' he asked. Boromir jerked his chin, sullenly, towards the edge of the glade. Looking up, Aragorn could just make out a shadow sat in one of the trees. 'Get some sleep, my friends. I will wake you when the sun rises.' He then crossed to the base of the tree. 'Will you come down, or do you wish to carry out your watch up there.'  
'I'm fine here.' Aica called back.  
Aragorn sighed and moved back to sit by the fire, keeping one eye on Aica, he still wasn't sure if she could be trusted.  
Aica did not move from the tree until the rest of the Fellowship began to stir. Legolas was the first to rise, moving to the creek that flowed alongside the glade, splashing his face with the cold water. As if he sensed her watching him, Legolas looked up, directly towards Aica, who quickly looked away. She jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on her feet, before striding over to the creek to refill her water-skin.

As they set off that morning Gandalf began to speak. 'We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there our road turns east to Mordor.'  
And so the Fellowship journeyed on over mountaintops, past ancient ruins and beyond rivers. After many days travelling the Fellowship arrived at a rocky outcropping, where Gandalf called a respite for their day's travel. Sam began to cook, with Frodo sat nearby. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf settled themselves down on the rocks and lit their pipes. Legolas stood on the rocks behind them while Boromir began to spar with Merry and Pippin. Aica settled herself on some rocks overlooking the outcropping.  
'Two, one, five. Good, very good.' Boromir directed Merry, before turning to Pippin. Aica tuned them out, staring out towards the mountains. She had a very bad feeling that something bad was to happen very soon.  
Her attention was grabbed when Gimli mentioned the Mines of Moria. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when Gandalf said that they were not to journey into Moria, she wasn't afraid of being underground, like most elves, she had just heard bad things about Moria. Then both Legolas and Gandalf turned their attention to the south, where a dark cloud advanced towards them. 'What is that?' Sam asked, seeing where they were looking.  
'Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud.' Gimli replied.  
'It's moving fast, and against the wind.' Boromir pointed out.  
'Crebain from Dunland!' Legolas and Aica exclaimed together.  
'Hide!' Aragorn ordered, the Fellowship scrambled to obey. Aica dropped down from the rock she was on and rolled into the crevice below. Moments later the squawking of the birds filled the air as the crows descended on the outcropping.

After what felt like an age, but in reality was only a few moments, the birds flew off, leaving the air still and quiet. One by one the Fellowship emerged from their hiding places and gathered around Gandalf. 'Spies of Saruman.' He explained. 'The passage south is being watched.' He turned to look up at the mountain. 'We must take the pass of Caradhras.'  
Aica was the one to speak up. 'Are you sure that's wise?' The Fellowship turned to look at her. 'He may well be watching the mountains too.'  
'We must take that chance, there is no other option.' Gandalf replied. 'And I refuse to take to the mines.' He finished, in response to Gimli's unspoken statement. 'Come, gather your things and we shall be off.'  
The Fellowship began to gather their belongings, strapping packs onto the pony and fastening their weapons onto themselves. When they were ready they began the long, slow trek up the mountain.  
Their first night on the mountain was a cold one. Most awoke at some point in the night to shift closer to the fire, or pull another layer on. Aica didn't sleep that night. The crows had made her worried, and a little afraid. She had known Saruman worked for Sauron long ago, and was worried that he would tell her former master where she was and whom she was travelling with.  
_**'What troubles you?' **_Legolas' voice made her jump.  
_**'Nothing that should worry you.'**_ Aica replied, she rose to walk away from him.  
_**'Why do you act like we can not help you?'**_ Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. _**'Why do you act like none of us should care?'**_  
Aica turned to face him, her dark eyes burning into his own blue ones. **'**_**Because I know the consequences of trust and respect when it should not be given.**_**'** She shrugged off his hand and walked away, leaving Legolas bewildered.

Over the next two days the Fellowship steadily climbed the mountain, the snow hindering their every step. On the third day Frodo fell in the snow, tumbling a few feet back down the mountain. Luckily Aragorn was there to catch him. 'Frodo!' He helped the young hobbit to his feet. Frodo felt around his neck, only to discover that the Ring was gone. As the Fellowship looked on Boromir stepped forward and picked the Ring up by it's chain. 'Boromir.' Aragorn said, but the other man ignored him.  
'It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and death over so small a thing.' His eyes were unblinking as he stared at the Ring. 'Such a little thing.' He lifted his other hand as if to grasp the Ring.  
'Boromir!' Aragorn's voice finally snapped Boromir out of his trance. 'Give the Ring to Frodo.'  
Hesitantly the man stepped forward, holding the Ring out. 'As you wish.' Frodo snatched the Ring back, and put it on over his neck. 'I care not.' He chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair, before slinging his shield back onto his back and trudging up the mountain to the rest of the Fellowship.

The further they got up the mountain, the worse the weather got. Snow battered them for hours on end, the cold penetrating the skin of all except Legolas and Aica. The two elves got many a glare from their companions for their ability to resist the cold and walk on top of the snow.  
As the Fellowship struggled on along a narrow pass the keen ears of the elves picked up a harsh voice on the wind. 'There is a fell voice on the air.' Legolas said.  
'It's Saruman!' Gandalf yelled as part of the mountaintop collapsed.  
The Fellowship barely managed to dodge the rocks tumbling towards them. 'He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!' Aragorn argued.  
'No!' Gandalf took a step forward and began his own chant, only to be drowned out by Saruman's voice. Lightening struck the top on the mountain, sending snow hurtling towards the group. There were gasps of panic before they were buried.  
Aica shoved the snow above her away, a hand gripped her own and Legolas pulled her out of the snow. She nodded her thanks to him, before turning to help dig Aragorn out. 'We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!' Boromir yelled over the wind.  
'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard.' Aragorn shot back.  
'We cannot go there!' Aica backed him up.  
'If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria.' Gimli reminded them all. The Fellowship all looked at him, some out of fear for what was in there, some because they did not want to go underground.  
They were all quiet until Gandalf said. 'Let the Ring-bearer decide.'  
'We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!' Boromir pointed out.  
'Frodo?' Gandalf asked.  
'We will go through the mines.' Frodo decided.  
'So be it.'

And so the Fellowship began the long trek back down the mountain. Once at it's base they took a new route, heading towards the doors of Moria.  
Night had fallen by the time they reached the entrance. Aica brought up the rear of the group. 'The walls, of Moria!' The walls rose in great cliffs, high above the Fellowship. 'Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.' Gimli was saying as they approached the walls, banging his axe on the wall.  
'Yes Gimli, even their own masters could not find them if their secrets are forgotten.' Gandalf called back.  
'Why doesn't that surprise me.' Legolas said quietly. Aica raised her eyebrows at him. Gimli growled in response.  
'Well, let's see.' Gandalf ran a hand over some markings on the wall. 'Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight, and moonlight.' He looked around, just as the light wind swept away the clouds. 'It reads the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.'  
'What do you suppose that means?' Merry asked.  
'Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open.' Gandalf replied, before turning back to the door and pointing his staff at it. '_**Annon edhellen edro hi ammen!**_**'** The doors didn't move. '_**Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.'**_ When the doors remained closed he pushed against them, but they refused to budge.  
'Nothing's happening.' Pippin stated to no-one in particular. Aica shook her head at how obvious the statement was.  
'I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs ' Gandalf said.  
'What are you going to do then?' Pippin asked.  
'Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words.' Gandalf burst out.

One by one the Fellowship dispersed from Gandalf's side, as he tried to open the doors. '_**We should not linger here**__.'_ Aica said when Legolas joined her at the lake's edge. '_**I am uneasy.'**__  
__**'We have no choice, you said it yourself, we cannot go near Isengard.'**_Legolas replied. '_**Yet I know how you feel, something is very wrong here**__._'  
Nearby Aragorn and Sam were saying goodbye to Bill, who would no longer accompany them on their journey.  
Aica ran a hand through her short hair as Aragorn stopped Merry and Pippin from throwing rocks into the lake. 'Oh it's useless.' Gandalf gave up and flopped down beside Frodo, who rose.  
'It's a riddle.' Aica looked around at him. 'Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?'  
**'**_**Mellon.**__'_ Gandalf replied.  
As Gandalf spoke the word there was a great crack and the doors slid open. Gandalf placed a crystal into the top of his staff as he led the Fellowship into the mines. 'Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves.' Gimli's voice echoed into the darkness. 'Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!'  
The crystal on Gandalf's staff lit up, illuminating the cavern. 'This is no mine.' Boromir said. 'It's a tomb.' Corpses lay everywhere, some hacked to pieces, others embedded with arrows.  
'Nooo!' Gimli yelled in anguish.  
Legolas pulled an arrow from a dwarf and examined it quickly. 'Goblins'  
Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords and Legolas loaded his bow. Aica followed suit, nocking one of her black fletched arrows into her bow.

'We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here.' Boromir exclaimed, as all began to back towards the door. 'Now get out of here! Get out!'  
'Frodo!' The Hobbits yelled. 'Strider!' Sam backed up.  
The two men and the two elves ran back towards the door, where Frodo was being held by a large, tentacled water creature. The Hobbits hacked at the creature, pulling Frodo away from the water, but the creature knocked them back and looped one of it's tentacles around Frodo's leg, before hoisting him into the air. Boromir and Aragorn waded into the water, attacking the creature, while Aica and Legolas fired arrows into it. The creature flung Frodo about in the air, while they attacked it. Finally, when Aragorn sliced through one of the tentacles, Frodo dropped into Boromir's arms. 'Into the mines' Gandalf called.  
Legolas shoved Aica towards the entrance while Boromir yelled at him. 'Legolas!' He nocked another arrow and released it into the creature's eye, sending it reeling backwards, but not for long. Moments after the Fellowship entered the mine, the creature collapsed the door trapping them inside.  
'We now have but one choice.' Gandalf said as he knocked his staff on the floor, causing it to light. 'We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.' The Fellowship followed him deeper into the mine. 'Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.' With that the Fellowship began their arduous journey through the mountain.

* * *

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:  
TimeDWLord: I hope you keep enjoying it. Here you go.  
Secret: Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.  
kadee son 12345: Here's the update.**

* * *

Chapter 4

And so the Fellowship journeyed steadily on through the mines. Day and night meant nothing while they were underground. To Aica they were nothing spectacular and she felt uneasy as they travelled. As they travelled along a narrow ledge Gandalf ran his hand along the wall. 'The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril.' He shone his staff down into the mine, illuminating it. The entire Fellowship looked down in awe. 'Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him.' Gandalf continued.  
'Oh, that was a kingly gift.' Gimli replied.  
'Yes, I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire.' Gandalf led them on and back into the tunnels.

Fortunately the first three days of travelling were uneventful, the hopes of the Fellowship raised, so that most were no longer worried. On the fourth day they reached an intersection with three possible routes. 'I have no memory of this place.' Gandalf muttered.  
The Fellowship settled themselves down to wait. Boromir and Aragorn lit a fire and they, Gimli and the Hobbits lit their pipes. Legolas settled himself against a rock while Aica sat on the path, her back against the wall, playing with one of her knives. She was tuned out of the conversations around her, she just wanted to think. She was so different from the assassin who had arrived in Rivendell all those weeks ago. She now realised that her life before had been extremely lonely. She'd never had anyone for company save for Halroch; all she had known was her role as Sauron's assassin. Now she felt that she respected most of the members of the Fellowship, even if they had yet to gain her trust. She would never leave one of them to die if she could help it. She never wanted to go back to what she was before. When this quest was over she would find some place where she could be accepted.

'Oh.' Gandalf's voice interrupted her thoughts. 'It's that way.' He indicated the left hand path.  
'He's remembered.' Merry jumped to his feet, as the rest of the Fellowship rose gently to their feet.  
'No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.' Gandalf replied as he began to lead the Fellowship down the passage.  
**_'In the case of those Hobbits, it will always lead them to food.'_** Aica muttered, more to herself than to anyone else, but Legolas caught the remark and smiled.

They continued down the passage until it opened up into a huge hall-like cavern. 'Let me risk a little more light.' He held up his staff, revealing the full extent of the cavern. 'Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.'  
'Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake.' Sam said, as the Fellowship took in the hall.  
Slowly they made their way down the great hall, columns rising far above them. Presently they came across an open doorway, with skeletons littered about the entrance. Gimli gave a gasp and ran into the room. 'Gimli!' Gandalf called after him.  
The dwarf ignored him and ran into the chamber, before falling to his knees in front of the tomb and sobbing. The rest of the Fellowship followed quietly behind him. Gandalf stepped past him and read the inscription on the stone. '"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I feared.' Boromir placed a hand on the grieving dwarf's shoulder.

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin, before bending down and taking an old book from the arms of a skeleton.  
'We must move on, we cannot linger.' Legolas said to Aragorn and Aica who were stood either side of him.  
'There is an evil here that knows friend nor foe.' Aica added. 'It makes me uneasy.'  
Gandalf began to read from the book. 'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.' He looked up.  
'Pippin, no!' Aica saw Pippin reach out his hand to touch the skeleton, but it was too late.

The skeleton tumbled down the well with a loud clang. The Fellowship froze as the echo died away. When no noise was heard after a moment, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Gandalf slammed the book shut. 'Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!' He snatched his hat and staff back from Pippin, who looked very shameful.  
That was when they heard the drums. Drums Aica was very familiar with. All turned to look at the well, as the drumming got louder. 'Mister Frodo!' Sam gasped, looking at Frodo's scabbard. Frodo pulled his sword out, the body glowing blue.  
'Orcs.' Legolas snapped as the clamouring of the creatures reached their ears.  
Boromir ran to the doorway, nearly getting shot in the head. 'Get back, and stay close to Gandalf!' Aragorn ordered the Hobbits. He dropped his torch and ran to help Boromir close the door, as Legolas gathered axes to help hold the doors shut.  
'They have a cave troll.' Boromir informed them in a sarcastic voice.  
'Wonderful.' Aica muttered, equally sarcastic.  
Once the doors were barred Aragorn and Boromir joined Aica and Legolas, as Gimli climbed atop his cousin's tomb. Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows, Boromir drew his sword and Aica drew her long knives, getting into a fighting stance. 'Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!' Gimli growled.

The orcs began to hammer on the doors, intent on breaking them down. As holes began to appear in the wood, Aragorn and Legolas released arrows. Aica twirled her knives in her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Finally the doors broke down and the orcs swarmed into the small room. Aica spun into the battle, her knives cutting through all in her path. Before long her knives and fingers were stained with black orc blood. She danced around cutting down creatures that had once been the only kind of allies she'd ever had, now she fought them for the sake of all Middle Earth.  
Aica stabbed an orc behind her, just as a cave troll smashed it's way into the room. She pulled out one of her short knives from the strap across her body, and threw into the think hide of the troll, to no effect. She dodged the sword of another orc, slicing it's head off, before re-joining the battle. As she fought she lost track of time, until she saw Legolas jump down from the troll. She raised her eyebrows at him, before throwing a knife into an orc behind him. 'Thanks.' He said, as darted past him, to watch his back.

The two elves re-joined the fray, Aica wielding her knives and Legolas with his bow and one long knife. Aica ducked the weapon of an orc, and kicked it away, before driving her knife into its neck. She looked around just in time to see Frodo get stabbed by the troll. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Frodo gasped and crumpled to the floor. Merry and Pippin broke the spell, by jumping onto the troll's back, stabbing at it with their swords. The rest of the Fellowship flung themselves back into the fight, finishing of the remaining orcs.  
The troll wrenched Merry off it's back, dangling him upside down in the air. Aica aimed carefully, throwing one of her knives at the troll's hand, causing it to drop Merry. Gandalf and Gimli began to hack at the troll. It threw its head back and Legolas shot an arrow into its neck, finally killing it. The troll stumbled about for a moment, before falling to the floor, throwing Pippin of its back.  
Immediately everyone hurried to Frodo's side. Aragorn was the first to reach his side. 'Oh, no.' He whispered, rolling the small Hobbit over.  
To everyone's surprise Frodo took a gasping breath and sat up. Sam ran to his side. 'He's alive.' He sighed in relief.  
'I'm alright. I'm not hurt.' Frodo reassured them breathlessly.  
'You should be dead.' Aragorn gasped. 'That spear would've skewered a wild boar.'  
Gandalf smiled slightly. 'I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye.' Frodo undid the top buttons of his shirt to reveal a mithril shirt.  
'Mithril.' Gimli gasped. 'You are full of surprises Master Baggins.'  
They all looked around at the sound of more orc cries. 'To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm.' Gandalf ordered.

The Fellowship fled from the chamber through a back entrance, a host of orcs pursuing them. Other orcs emerged from the ceiling, climbing down the pillars. As they ran the Fellowship drew their weapons. Before they reached the end of the hall they were surrounded. The Fellowship gathered together back-to-back. Gimli let out a roar. Suddenly a fire-like light appeared at the end of hall that the Fellowship had just come from, followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs squealed in panic, before fleeing. Gimli laughed as another growl rumbled through the hall, causing the Fellowship to turn to face the light.  
'What is this new devilry?' Boromir asked.  
Gandalf paused before answering. 'A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!'  
At Gandalf's word the Fellowship took off down the hall, away from the Balrog. At the end of the hall they darted into a passageway, Boromir and Legolas in the lead.

Boromir started to run down a set of stairs, before realising that they ended abruptly. Legolas looped an arm around the man's torso, pulling him back, saving him from tumbling to his death. The Fellowship quickly turned to head down another staircase, Gandalf and Aragorn brought up the rear of the group. Gandalf paused in the doorway. 'Gandalf.'  
'Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near.' Gandalf ordered, but Aragorn resisted. Gandalf pushed him back. 'Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!'  
The Fellowship hurried down the stone stairs, suddenly encountering a gap in the stairs. Legolas was first to jump across the gap. 'Gandalf.' He waved the wizard across. The roof began to collapse as another growl was heard.  
Gandalf leapt across the gap as orcs began to fire arrows down upon the group. Legolas, Aragorn and Aica drew their own bows and returned fire. 'Merry! Pippin!' Boromir grabbed the two Hobbits and leapt, just as the part of the stairs they were standing on collapsed.  
Aica was the next to jump over the gap, grabbing Sam and taking him with her. Aragorn turned to throw Gimli, but the dwarf stopped him. 'Nobody tosses a dwarf!' Gimli leapt, but fell short; Legolas reached out and grabbed his beard. 'Not the beard!' There was a struggle for a moment, before Legolas pulled Gimli up.  
More of the steps broke off, forcing Aragorn and Frodo to retreat further up the stairs. The Balrog's fire appeared behind them.  
The stairs Aragorn and Frodo were on began to wobble. 'Lean forward.' Aragorn told Frodo.  
'Come on!' Legolas called. The two leant forward and the stairs shifted that way. Aragorn and Frodo fell into their companion's arms, before they continued to flee down the stairs.

They ran into another hall, surrounded by fire. 'Over the bridge! Fly!' Gandalf ordered. The Fellowship paused as Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. They continued to run when Gandalf turned to follow them. Boromir was the first over the bridge, closely followed by the rest of the Fellowship. Halfway over the bridge Gandalf, who was bringing up the rear, stopped to face the Balrog. 'You cannot pass!'  
'Gandalf!' Frodo yelled in shock.  
The Balrog roared at Gandalf, before drawing a fiery sword, Gandalf formed a shining bubble around himself. 'I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!' The Balrog struck at Gandalf, but it's sword shattered. 'Go back to the shadow!' The Balrog now lashed a whip through the air. 'You shall not pass!' Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge, with a great cracking sound.  
The Balrog stepped forward and the bridge collapsed under it. The Balrog tumbled into the great chasm below. Gandalf turned slowly, ready to follow the Fellowship. Suddenly the Balrog's whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him backwards. He grabbed onto the edge. 'No! No!' Boromir lunged to grab Frodo.  
'Gandalf!' Frodo yelled.  
Gandalf locked eyes with each of them in turn. 'Fly, you fools!' He said, before losing his gripping and tumbling into the darkness.  
'No!' Frodo yelled, struggling against Boromir's grip.  
One-by-one the Fellowship fled the mine, Boromir shouting at Aragorn to follow them.

* * *

**Please review. Any questions, just ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**kadee son 12345: Update is here!  
TimeDWLord: Once again I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Fellowship stumbled out of the mines, each one in shock. Gandalf had been their leader, their rock, the band of the group, and now he was gone. Boromir had to restrain Gimli, to stop him rushing back into the mines. Sam, Merry and Pippin collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Aica and Legolas paced, bewildered. Frodo walked away, while Aragorn seemed indifferent. The man cleaned his sword, before sheathing it. 'Legolas, get them up.' Legolas made towards Sam.  
Boromir, who had managed to calm Gimli, swung around. 'Give them a moment, for pity's sake!' he shouted.  
'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs.' Aragorn replied. 'We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Aica, Gimli, get them up.' He bent down and hauled Sam to his feet, while other four helped Merry and Pippin up. 'On your feet Sam.' He then turned. 'Frodo?' he called twice. The hobbit had moved apart from the group, to grieve on his own.

What remained of the Fellowship took off down the mountain, Aragorn in the lead and Aica bringing up the rear. They ran through the day, across the dales and streams. Dusk was falling as they crossed the Nimrodel; Legolas explained the rivers magical properties to those of the Fellowship who were unaware of them. Once across the river they entered into Lothlórien, the Mallorn trees stretching high above them. 'Stay close young hobbits.' Gimli encouraged. 'They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again.'  
'_Young are walking a dangerous path young assassin.'_ Aica started when the voice filled her head. '_You travel to destroy your master's most dangerous weapon, yet what do your companions know about you?'_ Legolas' hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. He looked at her with concern in his eyes; something Aica wasn't used to seeing, particularly directed at herself. She shrugged off his hand. '_**I'm fine.**_' She muttered.  
'Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily.' Gimli was still saying. 'I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!' Right on cue an arrow brought the dwarf to a halt. Legolas and Aica quickly drew their own bows in response.  
The lead elf stepped forward. 'The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark' He said, causing Gimli to growl.

The Fellowship were led deeper into the woods and up into flets in the trees. '_**Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.'**_ The leader of the elven patrol greeted.  
_**'Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lorient' **_Legolas replied.  
Haldir then turned to Aica. _**'I do not know your face young one.'**_  
Aica raised her head and locked her black eyes with his blue ones. _**'My travels have never brought me to this realm.' **_ She replied.  
_**'A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.' **_Haldir greeted Aragorn.  
Aragorn bowed his head. 'Haldir.' He greeted back.  
Gimli chose then to speak up. 'So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!'  
'We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days.' Haldir almost spat back.  
'And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!' Gimli insulted. Aica had to stifling a laugh, she knew exactly what he was saying. Both Haldir and Aragorn glared at her.  
Aragorn swung around and grabbed Gimli. 'That was not so courteous.' Aica doubted he knew exactly what Gimli had said, but his intent was clear.  
Haldir turned to look at Frodo. 'You bring great evil here.' He looked back at Aragorn. 'You can go no further.'

Aragorn was arguing with Haldir, pleading for the help, for a path through the woods. The rest of the Fellowship sat around, waiting. Frodo, looking very uncomfortable, looked around at each of them. _**'How did you know what Gimli said?' **_ Legolas asked suddenly.  
_**'I know dwarfish.' **_ Aica replied, shrugging. _**'As close as they keep their secrets, some things will always slip through.' **_  
_**'So you taught yourself?'  
'I taught myself many things.' **_Aica replied, before turning away, making it clear that the conversation was over.  
After what seemed like an age Haldir approached Frodo. 'You will follow me.' The Fellowship began to get to their feet and strap on their packs and weapons. Haldir led them back down to the forest floor and even deeper into the great wood.  
They journeyed on, the sun was just about to set completely as they topped a high ridge. 'Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light' Haldir said as the Fellowship looked on in wonder.

The end of their journey was in Caras Galadhon. They followed a curving walkway that wound up one of the great Mallorn trees. The end of the walkway opened up into a wide platform. It was here that the Fellowship halted. After a moment a golden light surrounded the top of the steps in front of them, before a Lord and Lady stepped forth. At the base of the stairs the pair stopped, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel now stood before the Fellowship. 'The Enemy knows you have entered here.' Celeborn spoke up. ' What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him.'  
'Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land.' Galadriel spoke for the Fellowship, her voice distant. Aica almost started when she realised this was the voice she had heard before. 'He has fallen into shadow.'  
Celeborn looked at his wife in surprise, before Legolas spoke up. 'He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.'  
Gimli bowed his head in shame and sorrow. 'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief.'

Then Aica heard her voice in her head once again. _'Do not be afraid young one. Your secret is not mine to share. That is down to the strength of yourself. Do you not trust your companions? They may be more understanding than you think.'__**  
**_Aica glanced around at her companions as Celeborn spoke again. 'What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.'  
Once again it was Galadriel who answered. 'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.'  
Haldir led the Fellowship from the presence of the Lord and Lady. At the base of one of the great Mallorn trees a camp for the Fellowship had been prepared. It was here that Haldir left them. Slowly, as if still in shock, the Fellowship began to unarm and strip off their outer layers, finally able to relax for the first time since they had stepped out of the gates of Rivendell all those weeks ago. Aica removed all of her weapons, shrugged off her outer jacket and removed her boots, Legolas doing the same. In the background elves were singing. _**'A Olórin i yaresse, Mentaner i Numeherui Tírien i Rómenóri, Melme nóren sina , núra ala , Eäro.'  
**_'A lament for Gandalf.' Legolas stepped across the glade.  
'What do they say about him?' Merry asked.  
'I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near.' Legolas replied gently.  
'I bet they don't mention his fireworks.' Sam piped up. 'There should be a verse about them.' He rose suddenly and began to speak. 'The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in stars of blue and green, or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers.' He trailed off, sitting down again. 'Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road.'

Legolas was stood at the edge of the clearing, looking out into the woods. Aica approached him on silent feet. _**'I hope you can forgive me.' **_She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.  
Legolas turned to look at her. _**'You ask for forgiveness, yet there is none to be given, for there is nothing to forgive.'  
**_Aica looked away, shame and sorrow in her eyes. _**'I have been harsh in my ways to you. Tis not how one should treat another. Before this Fellowship I had never known friendship or trust or respect. Perhaps I still do not know them completely, but I may yet learn.'  
**_Legolas lifted her chin with one finger. _**'What is it about your past that makes you hide it so completely? Why is it that you are so different from any elf I have ever met? Why is it that you do not smile, nor laugh, nor speak much?'  
**_Aica jerked her chin away. _**'You would hate me if I told you. You would force me away. This Fellowship is the only friendship, the only companionship that I have ever known. I do not want that to end.'  
'Aica.'**_ He said her name so gently that she looked up at him. _**'Your name means terrible or fell. Something as simple as a name can be a gateway to many things. Your name is an indication of the past that you try to hide. But you are no longer that person. Were you, you would not have come so far on this journey, you would have turned a long time ago.'  
'How can you be so sure? You know so little of me.'  
'You have changed since we began this quest. Before you were harsh, aloof and distant. Now you are still distant, but you are easier to be around, more gentle, more inclined to be stood closer to someone. When we began this quest you would not have come asking my forgiveness, yet now you do. Perhaps you have not noticed it yourself, but that is what has happened.'  
**_Aica took a deep breath before speaking again. _**'That is the effect of the Ring on me.' **_Legolas looked at her in shock. _**'When we began this journey all I knew in my heart was darkness. The Ring has no influence over me, save for changing the person I once was. I cannot go back to what I once knew. When this quest is over I have no place to go. But I wish to see the world, spend time in the places I have heard so much about. Spend time with those who I have come to rely on. But I ask that you do not trust me wholly just yet, you still know little about me and I cannot be sure of myself, no matter what you say.' **_ She nodded gently to him, before walking away, slightly glad to have been able to open up to someone, even if it was only a little.

* * *

**Translations: **_**Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. **_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)  
_**Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien.**_(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)  
A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)  
**Please review and ask questions if you have them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Glad you're enjoying it. You'll learn more about Aica's past as she opens up.  
Fer: Glad you like it. I was going for something different. Hugs.  
MidnightCoffeeAddict: Here you go. Glad you like it.**

Chapter 6

During their time in Lothlórien Aica and Legolas were often found together on the archery field. There Aica sometimes taught Legolas how to use her knives or they challenged each other to duels or archery contests.  
A week and a half into their stay in Lothlórien Aica and Legolas were sparring on the archery field. Legolas had Aica's arms locked behind her back, his blade at her throat. _**'Do you yield?'**_ He demanded.  
Aica didn't reply. Instead she hooked a foot around of his legs and pulled, sending them both to the ground with a thump. Aica landed on her back, Legolas above her; arms braced on either side of her shoulders. Time seemed to stand still for the two elves as blue eyes stared into black, their breathing steady. Legolas slowly, deliberately lifted one hand and brushed his knuckles across Aica's cheek. Aica moved quickly, shoving Legolas away from her and placed a blade to his throat. _**'I dearly hope you aren't considering doing that again.'**_ She hissed, before bolting from the archery field.

Aica darted through Lothlórien blindly. Finally she stopped and leaned against one of the Mallorn trees and slid to the ground. The look she had seen in Legolas' eyes was one she had never seen before, one that confused her, one that she not know or understand. She tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around on her legs. Resting her chin on her knees she began to regret opening up to Legolas. _ Why are you so afraid child?_ Lady Galadriel's voice in her head made her start. Aica lifted her head and saw the lady amongst the trees in front of her. _Do you really fear becoming close to another so greatly? Perhaps you should give the young Prince a chance._ Slowly Galadriel backed away, before disappearing between the trees.  
Aica took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She had to apologise to Legolas, and explain why she ran. Legolas was still on the archery field when she returned there.  
_**'I'm sorry for running.'**_ Legolas turned to face her. _**'Please understand that I have never gotten close to anyone before.'  
'I understand, and it's not your fault. It's mine.'  
'Don't be ridiculous.' **_Aica argued. _**'I should not have run, I should have just explained it.'**_ Aica sat down on grass, and looked down at her crossed legs.  
Legolas sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aica had to resist shrugging it off. _**'I never meant to upset you.'  
'You didn't. I, I just have never known anyone like have come to know this Fellowship.'  
'Hey, hey, it's okay. I understand. Take as much time as you need, I'll be here whenever you need me.'**_ Legolas suddenly pulled Aica into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there in silence, Legolas just holding Aica.

Three days later the Fellowship was preparing to leave Lothlórien. They stood on the bank of the river as elves fastened elven cloaks around each of the Fellowship. 'Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.' Celeborn was saying.  
Galadriel then walked down the line of the Fellowship, giving each of them a gift. To Aragorn she handed a gleaming sheath for his sword. To Boromir she gave a golden belt. To Merry and Pippin she gave small belts, each bearing a short knife. To Sam she gave a length of elven rope. Frodo received a phial containing the light of Earendil. When Legolas received the bow from Galadriel he looked upon it with awe. Gimli asked for a single hair from the elf lady's head, she gave him three. Finally she reached Aica. 'To you Aica I give you the blades of Erthad. May they help you find your way and place in this world.' Into Aica's palm she placed two blades in sheaths. They were slightly curved with Mallorn leaves carved at the end of the hilt.  
As well as their individual gifts and cloaks the Fellowship also received three boats, to carry them down the river, and many days' supplies. Legolas and Aica helped the elves of Lothlórien to pack the boats. As Legolas picked up one of the small packs to place it in the boat he pulled out a thin wafer slice. 'Lembas!' He exclaimed. 'Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.' He placed the pack in the boat and re-joined Aica on the shore. _**'You look happier.' **_He commented.  
Aica shrugged. _**'I feel like I have more to live for since joining this Fellowship.'  
**_'Aica! Legolas! We are preparing to leave!' Aragorn called to them.  
The pair made their way back to the boats. Frodo, Sam and Aragorn had taken to one, Boromir, Merry and Pippin had taken a second, leaving the third to the two elves and Gimli, who was grumbling about having to travel with the 'pointy-ears'.

And so began their journey down the Anduin. The wind ruffled their hair as they rowed down the river, caught up in the current. On the river they felt safe, they could not be attacked and they at last had a chance of outrunning the enemy. Their journey would last them three days until they reached the falls of Rauros, once there they would camp on Western shore until nightfall before crossing the river and continuing their quest on foot.  
Aica and Legolas stayed up all night on the first night, taking the watch. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the river and the woods at their back. As the sun rose, the first rays filtered through the trees on the opposite. Aica closed her eyes as the sun hit her face. Legolas looked over to Aica as the sun hit her. In his eyes she seemed to glow, despite her dark appearance. Behind him the rest of the camp began to stir. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulders. 'I need you and Aica to get the boats ready to travel.'  
Legolas nodded and rose. He stayed watching Aica for a moment longer, before crossing to Aica's side and crouching down next to her. _**'Come, we must prepare to leave.' **_ He offered Aica a hand, which she took and he helped her up. Together the two elves began to help pack up the boats, before they hit the water again.

Once again that day was uneventful. When they stopped for the night, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli told Aica and Legolas, in no uncertain terms, that they would take the watch that night, rather than the two elves. Aica and Legolas set up their bed rolls next to each other on the opposite side of the fire to the hobbits. _**'You were watching me this morning.'**_ Legolas looked up to see Aica watching him.  
_**'Sorry.'**_ He apologised quickly. _**'You just looked so…peaceful in the sun.'  
**_Aica cocked her head slightly. _**'Peaceful is a word that has never been associated with me.'  
'Well it should be. You certainly looked it this morning.'**_ Legolas replied sincerely.  
Aica nodded to him, before she settled down to sleep. Legolas watched Aica for a moment longer as her eyes glazed over as she fell asleep, before he himself settled down.

The next morning Aica awoke slowly. It would be their final day on the river. They quickly packed up the boats and took to river once again. Boromir seemed extremely agitated and on edge. Tall cliffs towered above them as they rowed towards the Falls of Rauros. Around mid-afternoon they rounded a bend in the river. Ahead of them two statues towered high above them; the Argonath. Aica heard Aragorn speak to Frodo. ' Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin.'  
Past the Argonath the Fellowship sailed. Beyond the statues the Falls of Rauros cascaded down into a deep ravine. The Fellowship headed for the Western shore. They hopped out of the boats and began to set camp. Aica noticed Legolas looking around warily. _**'You feel it too?' **_She asked._**  
**_Legolas nodded in response. '_**We should not be lingering.'**_  
'We cross the lake at nightfall.' Aragorn was saying. 'Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North.  
'Oh, yes!' Gimli butted in. 'It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!'  
'Are you scared, Master Dwarf, of a little mud?' Aica teased. Legolas gave her small smile; it was nice to see her relax a little.  
Aragorn ignored Aica's comment. 'That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf.'

'We should leave now.' Legolas approached Aragorn.  
'No.' Aragorn replied. 'Orcs patrol the Eastern shore, we must wait for the cover of darkness.'  
'It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Aica feels it too. Something draws near, we can feel it.' Aica adjusted the straps of her knives nervously, something wasn't right.  
'Where's Frodo?' Merry asked suddenly, having returned from fetching some wood.  
Everyone present quickly looked around. Frodo wasn't the only one gone. 'Boromir's gone too.' Aica added.  
'We split up.' Aragorn ordered. 'Aica, Legolas, head back up through the woods, up river. Gimli, head downstream. You three hobbits will stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you.'  
The four grabbed and strapped on the last of their weapons, before they headed off in the directions Aragorn had told them.

**Please review, or ask any questions if you have them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter concerning the Fellowship of the Ring.  
Forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that Erthad means union.  
to-the-trees: You'll see how Aica begins to stand out in this chapter.  
living-with-feels: Glad you like it. I'll try to write Aica's thoughts, but it is a little tricky.  
TimeDWLord: Glad you like it. I'll do my best to update quickly.**

Chapter 7

Legolas and Aica headed back upstream, their keen eyes searching the woods for both Boromir and Frodo. They were silent as they searched, both concentrating on finding the two, and Aica thinking about things that Legolas had said to her over the last few days. Legolas sighed. '_**There's no sign of them. Come on Aica, we should head back.**_' Aica nodded and they began to head back to camp.  
They arrived at camp moments after Gimli. 'Where are the hobbits?' Aica asked.  
Gimli shrugged. 'They were gone when I got here laddie.'  
Legolas was surprised at both Gimli's name for Aica, and the fact that Aica didn't seem to mind it. 'We should find them, they shouldn't be out there.' It was then that a screech reached the ears of the two elves. 'Did you…?'  
'Yes, I did.' Aica replied quickly, before taking off into the woods, Legolas and Gimli on her heels.

The trio raced through the trees, heading uphill. Suddenly something slammed into Aica, sending her tumbling to the ground. Legolas immediately released an arrow into the Uruk, killing it. He pulled Aica to her feet. 'Thank you.' She said, looking up at him.  
'That's okay.' Their eyes locked for a moment, before another screech met their ears and they took off again, towards the source of the noise.  
On the brow of the hill they found ruins, and Aragorn fighting a host of Uruk-Hai. The three threw themselves into the battle, Legolas with his bow, Gimli with his axes and Aica with the knives Galadriel had given her. It didn't matter how many the four killed, the Uruk-Hai just seemed to keep coming. 'Where are the hobbits?' Aragorn yelled over the battle.  
'Gone.' Legolas replied.  
Aica tossed a dagger into an Uruk sneaking up behind Gimli, before spinning on the balls of her feet and driving her knives into another. Legolas dodged around the weapon of one, stabbing it with an arrow, before releasing the same arrow into another Uruk.

Then three long blasts of a horn were heard, causing all on the battlefield to pause. 'The Horn of Gondor!' Legolas said.  
'Boromir!' Aragorn confirmed.  
'Go, we'll hold them off here.' Aica added, before the man took off, and the two elves and the dwarf returned to the fight.  
Aica switched from her knives to her bow and one knife, allowing her to pick off Uruks from a distance and up close. The Horn of Gondor sounded once again. 'Aica!' Legolas called to her. 'Go find, help Aragorn, and be careful.'  
'You too.' Aica called back, before taking off into the trees.

Aica raced through the trees, following Aragorn's path, heading downhill. In a clearing she found him fighting the Uruk chieftain. She paused for a moment. It was then that she spotted Boromir laying at the edge of the clearing, three arrows embedded in his body. She raced to his side and knelt by his shoulder. 'Aica!' he gasped out.  
'No! Don't speak, it'll be alright.'  
Boromir gripped one of her hands. 'Listen to me.' Aica looked up into his face. 'I'm, I'm sorry. You were stronger than I ever imagined, to do what you have done.' Aica looked at him, first with confusion and then realisation. 'The Ring spoke to me.' Boromir continued. 'It told me what you really were. But you're so much better than that. I was the evil presence in the Fellowship.'  
'That's not true!'  
'It was. Be strong Aica, Frodo needs you.'  
There was a yell as Aragorn finished off the Uruk leader. Aica gave Boromir's hand one last squeeze and stepped back to let him have a moment with Aragorn.  
Then she acknowledged what Boromir had said, and took off, back towards camp.

On the beach she found Frodo staring out over the water. 'I'm coming with you.' She said, causing him to jump.  
'I have to go on alone.' He insisted.  
'I know the way into Mordor.' Aica replied. 'Besides the Ring holds nothing for me. I'm the only one it won't influence. Let me come with you.'  
Frodo looked into the elf's face, and all he saw was honesty. 'I guess I will need a protector.' Aica gave him a small smile, her first true, honest one in her life. 'Come on, before the others get here.'  
The pair pushed one of the boats out onto the lake, Frodo jumping in, then Aica. Each of them picked up an oar and began to row.  
Just then Sam burst out of the trees. 'Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr Frodo! Miss Aica!'  
'No, Sam.' Frodo said. Sam was determined and ran into the river after the boat. Frodo looked back. 'Go back, Sam! We're going to Mordor alone.'  
'Of course you are, and I'm coming with you.' Sam began to swim.  
'You can't swim!' Frodo yelled back. Sam struggled in the water for a moment, before sinking below the surface. 'Sam!'  
Aica grabbed the back of Frodo's cloak as he plunged his arm into the lake and hoisted Sam onto the boat. 'I made a promise, Mr Frodo. A promise! "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to! I don't mean to.'  
'Oh Sam!' Frodo pulled Sam into a tight hug. 'Come on.'

As they journeyed across the lake Sam questioned Aica on why she was joining them. She gave him the same reason that she had given Frodo. She only glanced back once when they reached the opposite bank. She could see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli emerge from the trees onto the beach. She sighed sadly, before following Frodo and Sam into the woods. 'You can still change your mind.' Frodo said to her, seeing the sad expression on her face.  
'No.' Aica replied, determinedly. 'I vowed to see this quest through, and that is what I shall do.' Frodo nodded to her as they continued on.

Legolas looked at the woods where Aica had just disappeared into. He did not want to be parted from her, not now when she was just beginning to open up. Not when he felt that they were going somewhere. All he could do now was hope that one day they would meet again, perhaps then he would tell her how he felt.

Frodo, Sam and Aica emerged from the trees and climbed a rocky hillside. Beyond them Middle Earth stretched away to the dark skies of Mordor, far in the distance. 'Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route.' Frodo said, glancing first at his best friend, then at the elf.  
'Strider will look after them.' Sam reassured.  
'I don't suppose we'll ever see them again.' Frodo said sadly. Aica looked at him sadly.  
'We may yet, Mr Frodo. We may.' Sam once again was the voice of comfort.  
'Sam, I'm glad you're with me.' Frodo smiled at the other hobbit, before looking up at Aica. 'You too Aica.'  
Aica nodded at him, as they began their journey down the hill. Aica pondering Frodo's words. She wanted to see the others again. She knew they would never see Boromir again, the hobbits did not need to know this yet. But after Lothlórien she had begun to feel a connection to Legolas. She wanted to see him again, no matter the outcome of this quest. She took one last look at the way they had come from, before steeling herself and following the hobbits down the hill.

Aica sat on watch that night as the hobbits slept soundly. Tears tracked their way down her cheeks. She had never cried in her life before, but she had changed so much since she arrived in Rivendell. She had found friends, had learnt how to smile, laugh and cry, what it meant to lose people, how to trust. The Fellowship had become like family to her. The thought of never seeing some of them again saddened her greatly. 'Aica?' she looked up at the sound of Frodo's gentle voice. The young hobbit sat down next to her. 'Why do you cry?'  
'I will miss the others greatly.' She confessed. 'Before the Fellowship I had never had any friends and now it seems that I am losing more every day.'  
'I don't wish to intrude, but why did you never have any friends? And how have you changed so much since we first met?'  
Aica took a deep breath. 'I guess you deserve to know. I'm not who you probably believe me to be. I'm not an ordinary elf. The reasons I arrived in Rivendell were not at all good or right.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I was sent by my master to assassinate Lord Elrond.' Frodo stared at the elf in shock. 'Obviously I failed. Gandalf stopped me. He and Lord Elrond knew exactly who I was, and they knew that I would be able to help. I guess they anticipated that this could happen.'  
'Who, who are you?' Frodo stammered out.  
Aica looked at him, tears in her eyes. 'I truly hope you won't hate me. I used to serve Sauron, but I no longer do. I changed thanks to the Ring. The only influence it has over me is to open my heart and soul. I will never go back to the life I used to lead. My only wish for after this quest is to find somewhere where I will be accepted.'  
Frodo sighed. 'I could never hate you Aica, I only wish I had known sooner.' With that he rose and went back to his sleeping mat.

The following morning the trio continued on their journey. Frodo took several glances at Aica, she knew that he would probably keep a closer eye on her. He hadn't yet told Sam, he wanted that to be at her discretion. Aica, however, did not feel ready to tell Sam about her history, and so she kept silent, speaking only when spoken too, watching their surroundings closely, ready for the worst case scenario. She could also sense that they were being followed. Frodo had admitted to her that he knew the creature Gollum was after the Ring, and that it was likely that he was following them. Aica knew that if this was true then Gollum could make his move at any time.

**So Aica's finally told someone about her past! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aica was awoken one morning, three days after they had split from the rest of the Fellowship, by Frodo's cry. The trio had been sleeping under their Lothlórien cloaks. Frodo told Sam not to worry; that he had just been dreaming. The three settled back down to sleep, the moon shining through a gap in the clouds. Aica listened as both Frodo and Sam's grew steadier and they drifted off to sleep. She rolled onto her back, gazing up at the moon, wondering where all the others were and what they were doing, especially Legolas.

Leagues away Legolas glanced up at the same moon as he jogged behind Aragorn as they chased after the Uruks who had captured Merry and Pippin. He felt some sort of connection to Aica through the moon; he guessed that she too could be watching it.

The next morning Aica, Frodo and Sam awoke and packed up their camp in silence, before setting off once more. Before long they reached a cliff face. 'Hang on; I've got just the thing.' Sam said, before producing the rope he had received in Lothlórien. He tied it around a rock, before Frodo set off down the rope. Sam was the next down, followed by Aica. 'Can you see the bottom?' Sam called down to Frodo.  
'No!' Frodo called back. 'Don't look down Sam! Just keep going.'  
Suddenly Sam slipped and a box fell free from his bag. 'Catch it! Grab it Mr Frodo!'  
Frodo reached out and managed to grab the box, but in the process managed to lose his footing in the process. 'Mr Frodo?' Sam yelled as Frodo fell.  
'I think I've found the bottom!' Frodo called back up.  
Aica breathed a sigh of relief as she and Sam descended the last few meters of rope. 'Bogs and rope and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it.' Sam sighed.  
Frodo looked at the little box in his hands. 'What's in this?' he asked.  
'Nothing.' Sam replied quickly. 'Just a bit of seasoning.' He continued. 'I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something.'  
'Roast chicken?' Frodo asked with a smile on his face.  
'You never know.'  
'Sam, my dear Sam.'  
'It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire.'  
'It is special. It's a little bit of home.'

Aica clapped Sam on the shoulder as Frodo stepped up to the bottom of the rope. 'We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down.'  
'Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr Frodo?' Aica and Frodo exchanged a look. 'It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry.' He yanked on the end of the rope and suddenly it did come free, winding itself into a coil at his feet.  
'Real Elvish rope.' Frodo commented. 'What do you think Aica?'  
'That's real Elvish rope alright. Can't leave it anywhere.' Aica replied.  
Frodo smiled at her. 'It's nice to see you making jokes Aica.'  
Aica ruffled his hair. 'Fear not young hobbit, I have not yet lost all my fierceness. Besides I have never ventured the cliffs of Emyn Muil before, so do not count on me to guide us through.'  
'You're joking?' Aica shook her head sadly. 'Come on.' Frodo jerked his head along the path they were following. 'Let's keep going.'

They climbed through the rocks of Emyn Muil, choosing their footing carefully. When they reached the top of one of these rocks they saw Mordor far off in the distance. 'Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer is the one place we're trying to get to, and just where we can't get.' He turned back to look at the other two. 'Let's face it, Mr Frodo, Miss Aica. We're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way.'  
'He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam. But they did.'  
'Don't lose hope now, either of you. We can do this.'  
Suddenly Frodo fell to the ground. Aica crouched in front of him, concern in her eyes. 'Mr Frodo?' Sam asked. 'It's the Ring, isn't it?'  
'It's getting heavier.' Frodo admitted. He closed a hand around where the Ring was situated on his chest. Aica patted his shoulder, as he took a drink of water and Sam sat down and took off his pack. 'What food do we have left?' Frodo asked.  
Sam began to rummage in his pack. 'Well let me see. Oh, yes. Lovely. Lembas bread. And look! More Lembas bread.' Sam broke off a piece for Frodo and threw it to him. He then offered some to Aica, who shook her head. 'You haven't eaten in days.'  
'I can manage Sam, I'm an elf. You need it more than I do. Please, don't push it.'

They were quiet for a moment, before Sam spoke up again. 'I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad.'  
'Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?'  
'Those rain clouds might.' Sam nodded to the thick black clouds that covered the sky.  
'With luck there will be some sort of shelter further in.' Frodo said.  
Aica glanced around. 'I wouldn't count on it.'  
Frodo rose to his feet. 'come on, we need to keep going.'  
Sam also got to his feet and shouldered his pack. 'Well then we'd better not keep anyone important waiting.' He said. Aica laughed slightly as they set off again.

The rain began little more than an hour later, driving down upon the trio as they made their way through the rocks. The hobbits pulled their cloaks tightly around their bodies. 'I can't go any further!' Sam groaned several hours later.  
Aica nodded. 'We're not going to find any shelter. We'll have to tuck up against the cliff.'  
Frodo and Sam tucked up against one cliff, Aica opposite them. The hobbits shivered as the rain pounded down. Strands of Aica's hair stuck to her face, soaking her clothes.

The sun peeked through the clouds the next morning. Sam, Frodo and Aica continued on their journey, or so they thought. 'This looks familiar.' Sam said about an hour after they began walking that day.  
'It's because we've been here before.' Frodo replied, exasperatedly. 'We're going in circles.'  
Sam walked forward a little. 'What's that horrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?'  
Aica wrinkled her nose as the smell hit her nose too. 'Yes, I can smell it.' Frodo replied. He turned to  
look at Sam. 'We're not alone.'  
'What?' Sam asked.  
'Gollum.' Aica cut in. 'he's following us, and he won't give up.'  
'Wonderful.' Sam muttered.  
'We can trap him.' Aica said. 'Catch him off guard when he least expects it.'

Aica went to scout ahead that night, leaving Frodo and Sam to settle down for the night. She also needed time to think, to be alone. Away from the hobbits she slumped down on a rock, her head in her hands. She had never been so confused in her life. Ever since they had split from the rest of the Fellowship Aica had felt like her heart had been torn in two. Duty was driving her forward with the hobbits, but something else wanted to send her running to the arms of Legolas.  
Suddenly yelling from where the hobbits slept jerked her to her feet, sending her running to them. Frodo and Sam were rolling around on the ground, wrestling with the creature Gollum. Gollum had his limbs wrapped around Sam. Frodo drew his sword and pointed it at Gollum, who froze. 'This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you ... Gollum?' Frodo growled. 'Release him or I'll cut your throat!'  
Gollum slowly released Sam and stumbled back, squealing. 'Shut up!' Aica demanded. Sam pulled out his Elvish rope and quickly tied it around Gollum's neck.

Sam tied Gollum up that night. The next morning Sam dragged the creature behind them as they trekked onwards. Gollum's screams echoed off the rocks. 'It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!'  
Aica rolled her eyes; of course he would despise elves. 'Quiet you!' Sam demanded. He then turned to Frodo and Aica who were ahead of him. 'It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him.'  
'No! That would kill us! Kill us!' Gollum protested.  
'It's no more than you deserve!' Sam yelled back.  
Gollum fell to the ground and began to writhe, as if in pain. 'Maybe he does deserve to die.' Frodo said. 'But now that I see him, I do pity him.'  
'Don't trust him Frodo.' Aica urged.  
Gollum interrupted her. 'We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears. '  
'There's no promise you can make that I can trust.' Frodo replied.  
Gollum scrabbled towards Frodo's feet. 'We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on the...on the precious.' He then began to make an odd choking noise.  
'The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word.' Frodo sounded very sure.  
'Yes, on the precious. On the precious.' Gollum confirmed.  
'I don't believe you.' Sam lunged for Gollum.  
'Neither do I.' Aica backed him up.

Gollum struggled again. 'Get down! I said, down!' Sam ordered. He pulled Gollum to the ground.  
'Sam!' Frodo protested.  
'He's trying to trick us! If we let him go he'll throttle us in our sleep.' Sam argued.  
'Sam's right, we cannot trust him.' Aica said.  
Frodo ignored them, stepping towards Gollum. 'You know the way to Mordor?'  
'Yes.' Came the hissing reply.  
'You've been there before?'  
'Yes.' Frodo took a deep breath, before removing Gollum's bond. Gollum was surprised. Aica and Sam exchanged a disapproving glance. 'You will lead us to the Black Gate.' Frodo demanded of Gollum.

And so Gollum led the hobbits and Aica on. While Frodo and Sam struggled to keep up with the pace Gollum set, Aica leapt from rock to rock, always keeping him in her sights. She quickly discovered that the strange creature had a split personality. 'And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching.' He was saying as Frodo and Sam caught up to them.  
Suddenly he ran off. 'Hey! Come back now! Come back!' Sam yelled after him, before turning to Frodo. 'There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises.'  
'Good riddance I say.' Aica dropped in.  
Gollum then popped up behind a rock. 'This way, hobbits, elfsy. Follow me!' The trio hurried after Gollum.

That evening as they rested Aica moved to sit next to Frodo. 'Frodo.' She began. 'I beg of you, do not trust that creature. He will lead us only to death.'  
'We do not have a choice.' Frodo argued.  
'Once we get out Emyn Muil I can lead us to Mordor, we do not need him.'  
'I'm sorry Aica, but Gandalf told me that Gollum would have some part to play in this quest, and I think that this is it; him leading us to Mordor.'  
'Then I do not know how far I can travel with you.'

The next morning the two hobbits, Aica and Gollum continued on. Around noon they passed through a narrow path. Gollum, up ahead, leapt atop a rock. Before him was the end of Emyn Muil. 'See? See? We have led you out. Hurry, Hobbitses. Hurry!' The trio caught up to him. 'Very lucky we find you.'  
'Luck had nothing to do with it.' Aica muttered to herself.  
As they passed Gollum Sam gave him a glare. 'Nice hobbit.' The creature hurried after Frodo.  
Aica and Sam followed them. Aica squeezed Sam's shoulder. 'Just keep an eye on him' She whispered.

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aica was the first to notice where they were going. The Dead Marshes stretched before them as far as the eye could see. Aica had always avoided the Dead Marshes, few knew the safe paths through the swamps, and her jobs never required her to travel through the swamps. Sam's foot slipped into a puddle, it was then that he realised where they were. 'It's a bog. He's led us into a swamp.'  
'A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist.' Gollum said. He began to walk down a path that only he could see. 'Come, Hobbits, come. We go quickly.'  
Aica adjusted the straps of her quiver as she brought up the rear of their unlikely group. 'I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be.' Gollum muttered.  
As they walked the hobbits and Aica shared around a water canteen. They had to be careful, though; the marshes would not yield any fresh water.

Two days into their journey through the marshes found them resting. 'I hate this place. It's too quiet. There's been no sight or sound of a bird for two days.' Sam was saying.  
'No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses.' Sam passed out Lembas bread to his companions, before breaking some off for himself. 'We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious!' he lunged to the ground, producing a worm, which he slurped down.  
Sam grimaced, Aica shook her head and Frodo broke off a piece of Lembas and tossed it towards Gollum. 'Here.' He said.  
'What does it eats?' He hissed, as he crawled towards the Lembas. 'Is it tasty?' He took a bite out of it, but immediately spat it out, choking dramatically. 'It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!' He fell onto his back, wailing.  
'Well, starve, then. And good riddance!' Sam yelled.  
Gollum crawled towards Sam. 'Oh, cruel Hobbit. It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die.'  
'I can't blame him really.' Aica put in.

Gollum turned to Frodo. 'Not like master.' Frodo ignored Gollum. 'Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious.'  
Frodo?' Aica warned, but he ignored her, Gollum mimicking his actions as he gripped the ring beneath his shirt.  
'Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go.' Gollum reached for Frodo and the Ring.  
Frodo suddenly came to his senses and slapped Gollum's hand away. 'Don't touch me!' Gollum quickly backed away from Frodo.  
'Get some sleep boys.' Aica said. 'You'll need all your strength.'  
Frodo and Sam got as comfortable as they could on the marshy ground, wrapped in their cloaks. Aica sat herself down to keep watch, keeping one eye on Gollum at all times.

The next morning they continued on through the marshes. Sam spotted dead faces in the waters. It was these that gave the marshes their name. 'There are dead things! Dead faces in the water.'  
'All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago.' Gollum hissed. 'Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights.' Sam slipped and one of his feet landed in the swamp. Aica grabbed his arm to steady him. 'Careful now! Or Hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own.'  
'Just ignore him.' Aica muttered to Sam, just as Frodo stepped towards the water.  
'Frodo!' Sam yelled, as Frodo fell forwards into the water. Hobbit and elf raced to where he was last stood. Aica began to unbuckle her weapons to dive into the war, when, to their surprise, Gollum dove into the water.  
After a few moments Gollum surfaced, dragging a spluttering Frodo with him. Frodo stared at Gollum in disbelief. 'Gollum?' he asked.  
'Don't follow the lights.' Gollum replied, before crawling away.  
Aica and Sam hurried to Frodo's side. 'Mr Frodo! Are you alright?' Sam asked anxiously. Frodo nodded slowly, watching Gollum.

Aica slept that night, Frodo had said he would watch that night. They were all exhausted from the days in the marshes. A shrieking cry jerked Sam and Aica awake. Gollum and Frodo had been talking by the marsh. 'Black Riders!' Sam yelled.  
'Hide! Hide!' The hobbits and Aica scrabbled around, gathering up their belongings. Frodo froze, grasping his shoulder as Aica and Sam followed Gollum under a bush.  
'Come on, Frodo! Come on!' Sam called. He rushed out to help Frodo into their hiding place.  
'Quick! They will see us! They will see us!' Gollum called.  
'I thought they were dead.' Sam said.  
Aica shook her head as Gollum spoke up. 'Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No.'  
'Not by normal means anyway.' Aica said.

The ringwraith soared over their hiding place, causing Gollum to cover his head with his hands. 'Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!' Frodo began groaning, clutching his chest, and the Ring. 'They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious.'  
Sam grabbed Frodo's hand and held it tight, as Aica rested a hand on each of their shoulders. 'Mr Frodo! It's alright. I'm here.' Sam reassured the other hobbit.  
Finally the ringwraith circled once more, before flying off towards Mordor. 'Hurry, hobbits, elfsy. The Black Gate is very close.'  
The trio gathered up their belongings, strapped on weapons and ready themselves to continue on their journey.  
'Frodo.' Aica said. 'The Black Gate is not the bed option; there are other ways into Mordor.'  
Frodo swung around to face Aica. 'We have little choice; you said that you are no longer welcome there, so how do you expect to get us in other than the Black Gate?' Aica was surprised at his tone; she could tell that the Ring was starting to affect him, badly. She paused, before walking away from Frodo, Sam watching them both.

Aica was silent for the rest of their journey. She was a little affected by what Frodo had said. She had trusted him with her past, and he had turned that upon her. 'what did Frodo mean?' Sam asked her.  
'What, about me not being welcome in Mordor?' Sam nodded. 'I don't want to talk about it.' She said. 'It's not something that's easy to talk about. I only told Frodo because I needed to give him a reason to let me come with you.'  
'Does anyone else know?' Sam questioned.  
'Only Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel.' She glanced around at their surroundings. 'The Black Gate is just over this rise.'  
With Gollum ahead of them Frodo, Sam and Aica ascended the cliff. 'The Black Gate of Mordor.' Gollum announced.  
The group crouched behind the rocks. 'Oh, save us.' Sam said. 'My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now.'  
'Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Sméagol does, master says so.' Gollum said for his position on a rock behind them.  
'I did.' Frodo replied.

They stared at the Black Gate as it dawned upon the hobbits just how well guarded the main entrance to Mordor was. 'that's it then.' Sam said. 'we can't get past that.'  
Aica turned her head as the sound of marching feet reached her keen ears. An army of Easterlings was marching towards the Black Gate. They ducked down as the army passed beneath them. Gollum began to cower as horns were sounded. Slowly the gate opened. 'Look! The gate. It's opening!' Sam spoke up. He crawled to a rock at the edge of the cliff. 'I can see a way down.'  
Suddenly the rock gave way, sending him hurtling down the cliff. Frodo cried Sam's name, and hurried after him.  
From the top of the cliff Aica watched Frodo try to free Sam. Two Easterlings had broken away from the army and were approaching the location of the two hobbits. Frodo quickly flung his Elvish cloak over himself and Sam. The Easterlings approached them, but Frodo's cloak did the trick, the soldiers could not see anything except what looked like a large rock. Aica held her breath as the Easterlings examined the ground in front of them, before shrugging and re-joining the army.

Frodo removed his cloak and quickly pulled Sam out. Once out the pair scrambled behind a nearby boulder. Frodo's voice carried up to Aica. 'I do not ask you to come with me, Sam.'  
'I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there.'  
Aica quickly made her way down towards the hobbits.  
Just before the two made a run for the gate Gollum wrenched them back. 'No! No! No master! They catch you! They catch you!' Frodo tried to make for the gate again, but Gollum pulled him back again. 'Don't take it to him.' They all looked at the creature. 'He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it.'  
The Easterlings proceeded through the gate which began to close. 'No! There's another way. There's another way. More secret. A dark way.'  
Sam turned on Gollum. 'Why haven't you spoken of this before?!'  
'Because Master did not ask.'  
Sam turned to Frodo. 'He's up to something.'  
Frodo ignored him. 'You know of a way into Mordor that we have not spoken of before.'  
'Yes. There's a path...and some stairs... and then...a tunnel.' Gollum continued.  
'No, I know the way you speak of.' Aica spoke up. 'we cannot go that way.'  
Frodo and Sam exchanged a glance. 'He's led us this far Sam, Aica.'  
'Mr Frodo, no.' Sam protested.  
'He's right, it's too dangerous.' Aica backed him up.  
'He's been true to his word.'  
'No.' Sam shook his head.  
'Lead the way, Sméagol.' Frodo turned to Gollum.  
'Good Sméagol always helps.' Gollum leapt away. Sam stared at Frodo in disbelief, before they continued on.

Two days later they were hiking along a river bank, alongside a woodland. 'I'll catch you up.' Aica said to the hobbits, before disappearing into the tree line. Stepping silently through the woods, the she-elf drew her bow, nocking an arrow. She crouched at the base of a tree, examining the plants there. After a moment she continued on, every now and then examining a plant or bush. Finally she found what she was looking for. A group of bushes yielded berries that were fit for eating. Aica knew that the hobbits were getting tired of eating Lembas all the time, so she was determined to find them something else to eat.  
After finding some fruit as well Aica made her way back to the hobbits. As she emerged from the trees she heard Sam and Frodo arguing. 'It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it! I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it.' Sam was saying. 'Aica's noticed too.'  
'I know what I have to do Sam. The Ring was entrusted to me. It's my task. Mine! My own! And Aica has no idea, no matter what she's been through.' He began to walk away from Sam.  
'Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?' Sam called after Frodo, who ignored him.  
Aica approached Sam. 'It's not going to help Sam. He can't see what's happening to him.' She handed him some fruit. 'I thought you might like something else to eat.' She patted his shoulder and followed Frodo onwards.

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm on a roll, three chapters in one day.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Aica, Frodo, Sam and Gollum continued on their travels for several more days. One afternoon they were resting. Frodo was dozing against a rock, Aica was checking her weapons, Sam was looking out into the distance and Gollum was off doing whatever he did.  
After a little while Gollum came running up, a pair of coneys held in his mouth. He spat them onto Frodo's lap, causing him to jump. 'Look. Look. See what Sméagol finds?' He jumped around for a moment, before picking up one of the coneys. 'They are young.' He bent the coney, breaking it's back. Frodo cringed. 'They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are. Eat them. Eat them!' He sank his teeth into the raw animal.  
'You'll make him sick, you will.' Sam snatched the coneys up. 'Behaving like that! There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys.'  
Aica smiled as Sam started a fire up. 'Well I think you deserve it.' She said. She tossed Sam a water canteen. 'You might need this.'

Sam got to work turning the brace of coneys into a stew. Gollum was very put out. 'What's he doing? Stupid, fat Hobbit. It ruins it.' Gollum was saying.  
Sam glanced at Gollum in disgust, before turning back to the pot. 'What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them.'  
Aica picked up the call of a bird from somewhere in the distance. 'What we need is a few good taters.' Sam continued.  
'What's taters, precious? What's taters? Eh?' Gollum questioned.  
As the calling continued Frodo and Aica got to their feet, trying to look for the source. They left the campsite into the woods. They followed the sound to an overlook that looked over a path. Aica crouched down behind a bush, while Frodo crawled to the edge of the overlook. 'What do you think it is?' He asked.  
'I'm not sure.' Aica replied.

Sam and Gollum came up behind them, just as an army of Haradrim emerged from the woods below them. 'Who are they?' Sam asked.  
'Wicked Men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready.' Gollum spoke up.  
'Ready to do what?' Sam questioned.  
'To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow.' Gollum replied.  
'We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam, Aica.' Frodo said, beginning to move away.  
Frodo began to turn away, but Sam stopped him. 'Mr. Frodo. Look. It's an Oliphant.' The Oliphant's were carrying men on their backs as they lumbered through the ranks of the army. 'No one at home will believe this.'  
Sam and Frodo smiled at each other, while Aica watched them.  
They looked around as the bird call sounded again. Gollum slipped away quickly. Suddenly the army below them began to panic, they were being ambushed. The trio on the cliff backed away quickly. A solider, shot by one of the attackers fell at their feet. 'We've lingered here too long.' Frodo said. He and Aica began to head away, but Sam was still watching the battle. 'Come on, Sam.' Aica grabbed Sam's arm and began to lead him away.

As Frodo began to run, he ran right into one of the ambushers. It was a ranger in full hunting garb. Aica drew her bow while Sam charged the ranger, who knocked him away. Another came up behind Aica, wrapping his arms around her. Aica slammed her head back into his face, sending him reeling. Sam was now pinned to the ground, while two rangers held Frodo. 'Aica.' Frodo whispered, knowing she would hear. Aica relented, allowing the rangers detain her, knowing it would only be worse for the hobbits if she continued to fight.  
'Wait! We're innocent travellers!' Sam tried to get them released.  
One of the rangers approached Sam. 'There are no travellers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower.' His eyes flicked to Aica, whose arms were pinned behind her back as she was forced to kneel on the ground. 'And your friend is a little too well armed.'  
'We are bound to an errand of secrecy.' The ranger turned to Frodo. 'Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us.'  
'The enemy?' The ranger turned to the soldier who had fallen at their feet. 'His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home? If he would not rather have stayed there...in peace.' He turned back to Frodo. 'War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands, and disarm that one.' He nodded to Aica.

Aica was stripped of her weapons. Frodo and Sam had their hands bound in front of them, while Aica's were wrenched behind her back and roughly tied. 'I have had enough of being captured.' Aica snarled.  
'You know it's for the best.' Frodo whispered to her. He was then pulled away from Aica as they were dragged into the woods.  
Aica glanced around, Gollum had vanished before the rangers appeared, yet he didn't warn them. What was he up to?  
A couple of hours after their capture Aica, Sam and Frodo were blindfolded by the rangers. Clearly they did not want them to see their hideout.

Once in the ranger's base the three were pushed inside. Once inside their blindfolds and bonds were removed. The lead ranger, who they had learned was called Faramir, approached them. 'My Men tell me that you are Orc spies.' He said.  
Sam spoke up before either of the others. 'Spies?! Now wait just a minute!'  
'Well if you're not spies, then who are you?' The trio exchanged glances as Faramir sat down. 'speak.'  
'We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee.' Frodo finally said.  
'Your bodyguard?' Faramir asked.  
'His gardener.' Sam replied.  
Faramir turned his gaze on Aica. 'you clearly are not a hobbit. Who are you?'  
'I'm their bodyguard.' Aica replied. 'my name is Aica. I hail from Rivendell.' The last part was deliberate lie, if they found out who she really they would kill her on the spot.  
'And where is your skulking friend?' Faramir asked. 'That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look.'  
'There was no other.' Frodo lied. 'We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria, two were my kin, a Dwarf there was also, and an Elf. And two Men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor.'  
Faramir looked up. 'You're a friend of Boromir?'  
'Yes, for my part.' Frodo replied.  
'It would grieve you then to learn that he is dead.' Faramir told them.  
'Dead? How? When?' Frodo questioned, Aica immediately felt guilty that she hadn't told them.  
'As one of his companions, I hoped you would tell me.' Faramir continued.  
'If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us.' Frodo said.  
'His horn washed up on the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother.' Faramir admitted.  
'He was protecting Merry and Pippin.' Aica said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her.

After Aica's admission Faramir had left them. 'Why didn't you tell us?' Frodo asked.  
'You already have enough to worry about.' Aica told him. 'You didn't need anything else to burden you with.' Aica crossed the cavern and sat down by herself. 'I told you he couldn't be trusted. He didn't bother warning us.' Frodo and Sam didn't bother asking her who she meant; they knew it was Gollum she was talking about.  
Slowly the trio drifted off to sleep. Sam and Aica were awoken when Frodo was brought back by two rangers. 'They have him.' He said. 'He was in their pool, I went to him, brought him out and they took.'  
Aica placed a hand on his shoulder. 'He can't be trusted.'

Later that night they were sat in their prison when Sam made a suggestion. 'We have to get out of here. You go. Go, now.' Frodo looked at him. 'You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear.'  
'Sam.' Aica warned.  
'I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me but … I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on, he'll find me. He'll see.' Aica could hear the fear in Frodo's voice.  
'Mr Frodo…' Sam didn't get to finish as Faramir entered the room.  
'So this is the answer to all the riddles here in the Wild I have you. Two Halflings, an elf and a host of Men at my call.' He backed Frodo against the wall. 'The Ring of Power within my grasp.' He pushed the neck of Frodo's shirt away and lifted out the Ring with the tip of his sword. 'A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality.'  
Suddenly Frodo pushed Faramir's sword away. 'No!' he cried, as he cowered into a corner.  
Sam turned on Faramir. 'Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going; into Mordor, to the mountain of fire.'

There was silence until Faramir's second in command entered. 'Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements.'  
'Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?' Sam begged.  
'It has to be destroyed.' Aica chipped in.  
'Captain?' The second in command questioned.  
'Prepare to leave.' Faramir ordered. 'The Ring will go to Gondor.'  
'You're making a mistake.' Aica told him. 'The Ring will destroy everything you know and love.'  
Faramir rounded on Aica. 'No, it will help us protect my city.'

They trekked on, hands unbound, guarded by the Gondorian rangers, Gollum tied tightly. Finally they reached a hill overlooking Osgiliath. They could clearly see that the city was under attack. 'Osgiliath burns.' Someone said.  
'Mordor has come.'  
'The Ring will not save Gondor.' Frodo told Faramir. 'It has only the power to destroy. Please, let me go.'  
'Hurry.' Faramir urged.  
'Faramir!' Frodo called. 'You must let me go.'  
The soldiers urged them onwards, moving quickly.

Frodo, Sam, Aica and Gollum were urged through the city. 'Faramir, Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we will be overrun.' One of the officers in Osgiliath said.  
Frodo began to groan. 'Mr Frodo?' Sam turned to his best friend.  
'It's calling to him, Sam. His Eye is almost on me.' Frodo replied.  
'Hold on, Mr. Frodo. You'll be all right.' Sam reassured.  
Aica was watching Frodo closely, so did not hear what else Sam said, but she did hear Faramir. 'Take them to my father.' He ordered. 'Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war.'  
Sam pulled away from his captor and rounded on Faramir. 'You want to know why your brother died. He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!'  
Aica broke away from her own captor and knelt in front of Frodo, who seemed to be in a trance.  
'Frodo?' She asked.  
'Mr Frodo?'  
'They're here.' Frodo said his voice distant. 'They've come.'  
A screech filled the air. 'Nazgûl!' Faramir yelled. The soldiers of Osgiliath hurried to find cover.

Faramir grabbed Frodo, Sam and Aica followed as he pulled the hobbit to cover. 'Stay here. Keep out of sight.' He left them, shouting to his men. 'Take cover!'  
Aica looked at the two hobbits; she placed a hand on each of the shoulders. 'Stay safe.' She ordered, before taking off after Faramir. 'Faramir!' She called. The Gondorian captain stopped for a moment. 'Give me my weapons, I can help.' Faramir watched her for a moment. 'I can help.'  
Faramir nodded to the soldier who held her weapons. 'Alright, we need all the help we can get.' Aica quickly strapped her weapons on, before following Faramir into the city.

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Aica followed Faramir through the city she heard the squeal of a horse. Faramir redirected them to where the horses were kept. A black stallion was straining against his tethers. 'Captain, we found him running loose, only wearing a bridle, but he's completely wild.'  
'No he's not.' Aica ducked past Faramir.  
'Aica.' Faramir warned.  
Aica ignored him, concentrating solely on the horse. **_'Easy my lad. It's alright you know me, don't you?'_** The stallion calmed a little, lowering his head. **_'Easy, I'm still me, I'm just better.'_** The black horse stepped towards Aica, pushing his nose into her hands. She ran her hand up his face, scratching behind his ears. **_'There, good boy, my beautiful Halroch.'_**  
'Do you know this horse?' Faramir asked.  
Aica turned to him, nodding. 'He's my horse. His name is Halroch.'  
Faramir nodded. 'Come on, we have a city to defend.'

Faramir and Aica joined the bulk of the soldiers, preparing for the orcs. Then they spotted trouble. Frodo had left the safety of his cover, and was stood atop a building, the Nazgûl reaching for him. Luckily Sam tackled him, causing the Nazgûl to miss. Both Faramir and Aica unleashed arrows into the beast. It screeched and flew away. Aica turned to Faramir. 'You have to let them go.' She pleaded 'Can't you see what it's doing to him, what it'll do to everyone.'  
Faramir took a deep breath and nodded. Aica clapped his shoulder and they made their way over to the hobbits. Sam was talking to Frodo. 'It's like in the great stories, Mr Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy?' The two paused, listening to Sam's speech. 'How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something.'  
Frodo looked at Sam. 'What are we holding on to, Sam?'  
Sam pulled Frodo to his feet. 'There's some good in this world, Mr Frodo. And it's worth fighting for.'  
Faramir approached the hobbits and crouched in front of Frodo. 'I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins.'

The Osgiliath officer approached them. 'You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit.'  
Faramir looked stiffly at him. 'Then it is forfeit. Release them.' Frodo looked gratefully at Faramir.  
'Thank you.' Aica said to Faramir.  
'Come, there is a way for you to leave Osgiliath.' Faramir gestured for them to follow him.  
'Faramir.' The officer warned.  
'That's final.' Faramir hurried off Sam, Frodo, Aica and Gollum behind him.  
Faramir led them through the city to an old tunnel entrance. 'This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there.'  
'Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality, sir.' Sam complimented gratefully. 'The very highest.'  
'The Shire must really be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honour.' Faramir returned the favour, causing Aica to smile. 'What road will you take once you reach the woods?'  
'Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains.' Frodo replied. Aica shook her head; she couldn't believe that they were going through with this plan.  
'Cirith Ungol?' Faramir grabbed Gollum and pinned him to the wall. 'Is that its name?'  
'No. No!' Gollum tried to deny it, but Faramir tightened his grip. 'Yes.'  
Faramir turned to Frodo in desperation. 'Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way.'  
Gollum protested Faramir's comment. 'It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try.'  
'I must.' Frodo agreed.  
Faramir tossed Gollum away. 'Go, Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men.'  
'Thank you.' Frodo said.  
Aica crouched down in front of the hobbits. 'I can go no further with you.' She said.  
'Why?' Sam said.  
'Because I must. It has been an honour, but this is where we part ways my friends. I wish you luck, and do not trust that creature.' She glared at Gollum. 'Be careful'  
Frodo hugged her. 'You too Aica, and thank you.'  
Frodo released her, allowing Sam to hug her. 'Thank you, Miss Aica. Take care.'  
Aica nodded, before rising to her feet and stepped back as Frodo and Sam continued on their journey to Mordor. Faramir grabbed Gollum as he made to follow the hobbits. 'May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm.' He threw the creature towards the tunnel. He then placed a hand on Aica's shoulder. 'You should go with them.'  
'No.' Aica bowed her head. 'This is their journey. I am needed here.' She looked into his eyes. 'My place is no longer at their side. This city should not fall.'  
Faramir nodded once. 'Your horse is always ready, should you wish to leave.'  
'Thank you Faramir.'

After the end of the assault Aica remained in Osgiliath with the soldiers. The young elf remained with Faramir in the city; she had nowhere else to go. She was drafted into the patrols and watches and helped train the soldiers, particularly the archers. It was strange for her to adjust to a place like Osgiliath. All her life she had lived in isolation, but she was a different elf now, when she thought back on what she used to be, she barely recognised herself. She had grown to like who she now was. On the night shifts Aica often found herself thinking about the fate of the hobbits, and of Legolas. The other elf had regularly been dominating her thoughts. All she knew was that she felt strongly for him, very strongly.  
A couple of days passed after the departure of the hobbits from Osgiliath. All had been quiet, but the forces of Mordor still held the eastern bank, it would not be long before they were unleashed upon the west bank.  
Aica's keen ears picked up the sound of movement on the river. She was rushing to inform Faramir and Madril, Faramir's second in command, when one of the night watchers was killed. 'They're not coming from the north.' Faramir said. He quickly ordered the men to river. Those who were asleep were quickly woken by their friends as everyone hurried to the river. They grabbed their weapons,  
before pinning themselves behind walls. Aica drew her blades, waiting for Faramir's signal.

They allowed the first ranks of the orcs to pass them by, before Faramir broke cover, and the fighting began. Aica threw herself into the battle. The Gondorians were greatly outnumbered, but they fought anyway. Men and orcs were falling all around her as Aica fought on. Her blades and fingers were soon covered in black blood. The battle lasted through the night and into the dawn, the orcs coming in seemingly unending droves. She fought her way to a group of soldiers who were surrounded and outnumbered. Once Aica had helped them defeat the orcs, they heard Faramir's call as the Nazgûl soared overhead. 'Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!' Aica and the soldiers she was with ran for their horses. Aica swung herself onto Halroch alongside Faramir, who mounted his own horse.

They raced out of Osgiliath, their horse's hooves pounding on the ground. The Nazgûl pursued them, diving in and out of the ranks, causing the survivors to duck and weave. Aica ducked under the claws of a beast and glanced back over her shoulder to where Faramir brought up the rear of the group. Minas Tirith grew ever closer, but to those fleeing Osgiliath the city seemed too far. Just when all hope seemed lost a rider emerged from the gates of minas Tirith. Aica's eyes widened when she saw who it was. Gandalf released a bright light from his staff, driving back the Nazgûl and allowing Aica and the Gondorians to escape.  
Gandalf fell in at the front of the riders as they rode into minas Tirith, their horse's hooves chiming on the cobbles underfoot.

'Mithrandir!' Faramir approached Gandalf. They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river.'  
'It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!' A Gondorian soldier called across the courtyard.  
'Foreseen and done nothing!' Gandalf swung his horse around, revealing Pippin sat in front of him, Faramir's eyes widened. 'Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path.'  
'No.' Faramir confirmed, shaking his head.  
'Where? When?' Gandalf questioned.  
'In Ithilien. Not two days ago.' Faramir replied. Gandalf and Pippin shared a happy look. 'Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale.'  
Gandalf's smile faded. 'And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol.' Faramir nodded.  
'What does that mean? What's wrong?' Pippin asked.  
'Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know.' Gandalf said. Faramir jerked his head, indicating they should follow him.

'I know little of their journey before we encountered them.' Faramir admitted, as they led their horses into the stables. 'But I know someone who does.'  
'Who?' Gandalf asked.  
'Me.' Gandalf and Pippin looked around at Aica. 'I travelled with them as far as Osgiliath.'  
'Why did you leave them?' Pippin questioned.  
Aica looked at Gandalf, before answering the question in Elvish. '**_They travel with the creature Gollum, a creature I refused to go any further with.'  
_**Gandalf nodded. 'Leave her be.' He said to Pippin.  
'They'll be alright.' Aica reassured the young hobbit.  
'Tell them what you must.' Faramir instructed Aica. 'I must go see my father.'  
Aica took a deep breath and began to recount her tale as Faramir left the stables.

There was little for Aica to do in the city, so she spent much of her time either in the stables with Halroch, or preparing herself for the battle that was to come. She also spent time with Pippin, sharing adventures and stories. The hobbit voiced his delight at the change that had come over Aica since he had last seen her; she was more open, more cheerful, more likely to crack a joke than to threaten death upon an ally.  
While Pippin was swearing his oath to Gondor Aica was once again in the stables. She looked around when Faramir entered, dressed in full armour and armed. 'What's going on?' she asked.  
'My father has ordered me to retake Osgiliath.' Faramir replied, saddling his horse.  
'What? You'll all be killed.' Aica protested. 'That city is not worth dying over.'  
'I don't have a choice.'  
'Because you want to please you father? That's insane!'  
'What do you know about something like this?' Faramir turned on Aica.  
'A lot more than you think.' Aica replied quietly.  
'I'm sorry.' Faramir apologised. He took a deep breath. 'I need your word that you will help defend this city.'  
'You have it.' Aica confirmed, without hesitation.  
'Thank you.' With that Faramir led his horse from the stables.

* * *

**Please please review.**


End file.
